


Интуиция

by WTF Marvel v gamake 2021 (Marvel_v_gamake)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Addiction, Alternate Universe, Developing Friendship, Fix-It, Gen, Light Angst, Post-Avengers Endgame, Protective Tony Stark, Sleep Deprivation, Stephen Strange (MCU) needs a hug, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202021
Summary: Своей интуиции Тони Старк доверял и раньше.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Интуиция

Тони Старка можно было назвать невнимательным только при очень большом желании. Нет, ему действительно понадобилось немало времени, чтобы запомнить то единственное, на что у Пеппер аллергия, а еще — как зовут ее дядюшку, в честь которого он собирался назвать (и назвал) их ребенка, а еще… В принципе, много чего еще. Но называть это невнимательностью к близким было бы не совсем корректно: Тони свято был уверен, что внимание и память — вещи разные. Внимание он обратил, заметил, а для применения этой информации у него есть Пятница. Нельзя же всем грузить свой мозг, верно? Особенно когда в твоем распоряжении искусственные интеллекты. Пятница и замечать помогала немало, особенно сейчас. Лишенный части (значительной) привычных занятий и развлечений для мозга, Тони присматривался к окружающим его людям, довольно немногочисленным, куда внимательнее обычного.  
  
Разумеется, он давно знал, что у Стрэнджа дрожат руки. Вернее даже — трясутся. И знал почему, и часть своего огромного запаса свободного времени тратил на проект, пусть пока лишь мысленный, экзоперчаток, которые помогли бы Стрэнджу эту проблему если не решить, то хотя бы значительно уменьшить. А пока Тони предложить ему этого не мог, приходилось старательно делать вид, что он ничего не замечает, и в конце концов действительно перестать если не замечать вовсе, то акцентировать внимание. Но занятная штука мозг: стоит чему-нибудь хоть немного выйти за рамки того, что мы определили для себя привычной нормой, как он сразу же посылает нам чуть ли не сигналы бедствия, которые остается только распознать.  
  
В тот день все было как обычно. Утром, после завтрака, заглянула Пеппер — она делала так всегда, заходила сразу, как только соберется и позавтракает сама, оставляя в запасе до выезда на работу пятнадцать-двадцать минут для них наедине. В выходные она приходила позже, вместе с Морган, в будни — одна, а малышку потом приводила няня. В тот день тоже: няня оставила их с Морган одних почти на полчаса, прежде чем вместе с Хэппи отвезти ее в бассейн и на занятия. После этого для Тони наступало время того, что Стивен емко называл восстановительной медициной: его кололи иголками, мяли, тянули в разные стороны, заставляли напрягать, кажется, все возможные мышцы и принимать такие позы, которые он и до Щелчка-то принимать не умел. Тони уже не раз порывался послать всю эту восстановительную медицину туда, откуда чудом сам вернулся, но у Стивена, всегда точно чувствовавшего такие моменты, каждый раз находились весьма убедительные аргументы для обратного. Последним было, кажется, обещание в максимально скором времени заменить часть пыток на плавание в бассейне. Вместе с Морган, разумеется. На этом Тони держался уже почти две недели — кажется, рекорд.  
  
После восстановительных пыток наступило время обеда, а затем Тони провалился в крепкий сон на пару часов. Он каждый день обещал себе этого не делать и потратить время с пользой, хоть какой-нибудь, но каждый же день оказывался настолько измотан занятиями и разморен сытным обедом из трех блюд («Правильное питание — залог всего, Тони!»), что засыпал незаметно для себя самого. Вот только примеривался, как бы устроиться в постели поудобнее да начать уже обдумывать те же экзоперчатки… А открывает глаза — час-два из жизни куда-то делись. Впрочем, главное, что не пять лет, утешал себя Тони, постепенно привыкая к мысли о том, что времени у него теперь много. Просыпаясь, он непременно получал порцию фруктов и овощей (некоторые выглядели настолько странно и непохоже на что-либо из известного Тони, что он даже не спрашивал Стивена, в каком измерении тот их добыл), капельницы и занятия для развития мелкой моторики бионической — да и здоровой тоже — руки.  
  
Обычно в это время к нему снова кто-то приходил и занятия его с удовольствием разделял. С Морган они лепили из пластилина, раскрашивали картинки и даже пытались плести из бисера, с Питером собирали Лего, с Хэппи или Роуди вертели оригами — оба неожиданно прониклись настоящей страстью к этому занятию. Снимали стресс, говорила Пеппер, а Пеппер Тони верил. И только Стивен, если ему случалось заглянуть в это время, оставался лишь наблюдателем, но никак не участником процесса. Разумеется, если у Тони что-то совершенно не получалось, не клеилось, не складывалось и не собиралось, Стивен помогал — но магией, не руками. И сидел рядом, то молча, погрузившись в какие-то свои размышления или читая очередной фолиант размером с Морган, то рассказывая случаи из чародейской практики и давая пищу неуемному мозгу Тони. В тот день был первый случай.  
  
Стивен появился через портал, но предварительно написал Тони сообщение, уточняя, можно ли ему прийти. За простой данью вежливости стояло нечто большее: это не больничная палата, а спальня, и Тони не пациент, а друг. Тони был ему за это очень благодарен. Прийти, разумеется, было можно, перед Тони лежал уже примерно на одну пятую собранный паззл из двух тысяч деталей, а других посетителей пока не ожидалось. Стивен кивнул вскинувшему на него глаза Тони и устроился в кресле, раскрывая возникшую следом толстенную книжищу. Пару секунд спустя и возле Стивена, и возле Тони зависло по дымящейся чашке — тоже часть их несложного ритуала. Тони никогда не интересовался тем, что именно в них было налито, но все эти разнообразные чаи полюбил и даже догадывался, что какому-то из них (или всем сразу) был обязан значительным снижением концентрации кошмаров в своих снах.  
  
Решив дать напитку немного остыть, Тони вернулся было к паззлу, но завис, так и не донеся очередной кусочек до его законного места.  
  
Что-то было не так.  
  
Вертя детальку в бионических пальцах (Тони давно уже подозревал, что занятия для развития мелкой моторики были скорее психотерапией — чего там развивать-то?), Тони прислушался к своим ощущениям. Ничего не болело — по крайней мере, сверх установленной им самим для себя нормы. Ему было удобно, тепло, комфортно, не хотелось есть или пить. Нет, дело было не в нем.  
  
Но в чем?  
  
Поведение Стивена тоже ничем не отличалось от обычного. Он никогда не врывался в комнату, окруженный фонтаном слов и эмоций, как Паучок, не подходил пожать Тони руку, как Роуди, нет, он всегда появлялся и занимал свое место либо молча, либо с парой-тройкой незначительных реплик. Допросы о самочувствии и этакое магическое УЗИ будут позже, когда Тони надоест его занятие или когда у Стивена начнет поджимать время. Словом, все было как всегда. И в то же время что-то неуловимо изменилось именно с появлением в комнате Стивена, за те короткие мгновения, пока он занимал свое место, раскрывал фолиант…  
  
Тони аккуратно поместил детальку на ее место и перевел взгляд на Стивена. Тот читал, очевидно полагая, что Тони поглощен паззлом. За то время, пока Тони наблюдал, страницы фолианта дважды перелистнулись сами с тихим шелестом, после чего Стивен потянулся за своей чашкой и сделал несколько глотков, не отрывая глаз от текста. Вернул чашку на висящее в воздухе блюдце, и в голове у Тони щелкнуло.  
  
Руки Стивена не дрожали.  
  
Разумеется, Тони видел такое и раньше. Но каждый раз в таких ситуациях, которые добровольно вспоминать очень не хотелось: когда Стивен либо колдовал перед лицом (смертельной) опасности, либо спасал кому-то жизнь. В остальное же время чашка ставилась на блюдце с характерным дребезжащим звоном — если блюдце вообще было, что случалось нечасто, а чай то и дело проливался, пусть и исчезал затем в воздухе, не долетая до пола или одежды Стивена… Сейчас чашка с блюдцем звякнули совершенно иначе, так же, как если бы с ними управлялся сам Тони или, например, Питер. Конечно, Тони мог бы счесть, что его подвел слух: жаловаться пока было рановато, но правое ухо слышать стало все-таки хуже. Но глаза его обмануть не могли точно — как минимум потому, что с очками Тони смирился куда проще, чем с ненавистной тростью, навязываемой ему всеми и каждым, даже когда ему требовалось встать и сделать лишь несколько шагов. Очки Тони жаловал и раньше, а то, что помимо Пятницы в них теперь были еще и банальные диоптрии, не сильно меняло дело. Поэтому видел Тони ясно: руки Стивена не дрожали.  
  
Машинально уцепив еще одну детальку и отыскивая ей место, Тони мысленно сосчитал до десяти. Насторожившее его ощущение никуда не исчезло, а своей интуиции он доверял и раньше. Поместив детальку рядом с другой, Тони снова поднял глаза — картина не изменилась.  
  
— Док.  
  
— Тони? — Стивен отозвался сразу, поднял глаза от фолианта, окинул взглядом Тони, наверняка предполагая, что у того что-то болит.  
  
— Что с твоими руками? — Тони надеялся, что так вопрос прозвучит мягко, но прозвучал он по-идиотски.  
  
Стивен, очевидно, счел так же, потому что только вскинул вопросительно бровь, ожидая разъяснений.  
  
— Они не дрожат, — Тони повел здоровым плечом, как бы показывая, что понимает, как глупо звучит и это, но что поделать.  
  
Однако реакция на его слова последовала настолько неожиданная, что Тони и думать забыл о том, как там что звучало. Стивен дернулся, словно кипяток из мирно парившей неподалеку чашки вдруг пролился на него, и утратил, видимо, контроль над фолиантом, который тут же полетел на пол, грозя при падении разлететься на фолиантики поменьше. Этого, конечно, не произошло, Стивен махнул рукой, и фолиант вместе с чашкой исчезли. Тони даже покосился на свою: она висела рядом, ожидая своего часа, как будто происходящее ее совершенно не касалось. Стивен же, как-то сложносочиненно переменившись в лице, напряженно смотрел на Тони, но попыток что-либо сказать не предпринимал.  
  
— Знаешь, минуту назад я даже готов был поверить, что мне показалось, и принять какое-нибудь объяснение… — недоговоренное «но не теперь» повисло в воздухе, пока Тони подбирал и никак не мог подобрать еще хоть какие-то слова.  
  
— Это временно. Кратковременно, — проронил Стивен так, словно у него вдруг включилось какое-то ограничение на количество произносимых слов.  
  
Не на того напал.  
  
— Расскажешь? — Тони изо всех сил постарался, чтобы это прозвучало максимально невинно, потому что вся ситуация каким-то совершенно необъяснимым образом начинала его напрягать.  
  
— Тони…  
  
— Док.  
  
Какое-то время молчали оба. Тони уже не требовались никакие дополнительные подтверждения того, что не дрожат руки Стивена не от хорошей жизни, но как и что сказать, он пока не понимал. И не знал, стоит ли. Чужих проблем Тони не боялся, но захочет ли этот чужой, чтобы лезли к нему в душу? Даже если не чужой. Стивен ведь всегда умело уходил от расспросов о том, как у него дела, когда он все успевает, нужно ли ему что-нибудь, может ли Тони что-то для него сделать… О чем-то, конечно, рассказывал, но больше — всякие шутки-прибаутки, а не серьезные трудности, с которыми несомненно сталкивался. Да черт, Тони даже экзоперчатки обдумывал пока совершенно тайком, не будучи уверенным, что Стивен вообще позволит их для него сделать!  
  
Все это было какой-то игрой в одни ворота на стороне Тони. Но Стивен не уходил, сидел сейчас в своем (действительно в своем, все остальные визитеры Тони именно в него почему-то не садились) кресле, смотрел на Тони с этим своим сложносочиненным выражением лица — и не уходил.  
  
И Тони решился перехватить мяч.  
  
— Излагай, док. Почему-то мне кажется, что ты не рад.  
  
Бросок наудачу оказался точным.  
  
— Я рад, Тони. Тоже кратковременно. Ты знаешь, что большее невозможно.  
  
Тони кивнул: он знал. Это был один из первых вопросов, заданных им Стивену в те дни, когда сознание уже решило оставаться с ним подольше, но боль — даже со всеми принятыми против нее мерами — всё ещё была слишком сильной, и Тони отвлекался разговорами. Тогда он и спросил, почему Стивен не может исцелить свои руки магией. «Потому что в таком случае я не смогу магией сделать больше ничего», — получил ответ Тони и больше к этой теме не возвращался. Все понимает, не маленький, тоже бы так поступил. Реактор в груди, конечно, несколько иное, но параллели провести можно было даже в том состоянии, в котором Тони тогда находился, а после и подавно.  
  
— Кого спасал на этот раз? — молчание затянулось, и Тони решил попробовать еще один бросок.  
  
— Что? — Стивен моргнул, на секунду становясь более похожим на обычного себя. — А, нет. Никого. Тони… Это не стоит обсуждать.  
  
— Док, ты себя видел? Да на похоронах больше радуются. Давай, рассказывай, во что ты вляпался, раз я уже заметил, — для пущей убедительности Тони даже отодвинул от себя кроватный столик с так и не собранным паззлом. — Опусти только все эти свои «ничего страшного», «тебе нельзя волноваться» и тому подобное, ладно?  
  
Стивен вздохнул. Посмотрел на Тони в упор, словно что-то прикидывая. Вернул все ту же (или такую же) чашку чая и сделал несколько глотков. Тони не сдержал ухмылки: это явно намекало на то, что рассказ будет долгим.  
  
На самом деле он не был. Вернув чашку на блюдце со все тем же не характерным для своих движений звуковым сопровождением, Стивен сложил руки на коленях, сомкнув кончики не дрожащих пальцев, и заговорил. Сначала рассказывал о том, как побывал на нескольких планетах и даже в нескольких измерениях в поисках лекарств для Тони — чего угодно, что помогло бы сохранить ему жизнь и свести к минимуму последствия Щелчка. Затем — о том, как, найдя, сколько смог, необходимое, использовал это, использовал магию, наработки Брюса и доктора Чо… Большинство из этого Тони уже знал, в основном как раз от упомянутых двоих, но частично и от Стивена. Интересно же, как он выжил! Но только сейчас, во время этого рассказа, до Тони начало доходить, насколько нелегко было Стивену. Выхаживать его, Тони, помогать с восстановлением не просто Земли — вселенных, заниматься какими-то своими обыденными колдовскими делами… Тони и раньше понимал, что Стивен устает, но наивно полагал, что вот такое совместное времяпрепровождение дает ему отдых, хотя бы с тех пор, как Тони значительно полегчало. Но по всему выходило, что этого было ничтожно мало.  
  
— …В какой-то момент я понял, что еще немного — и все. Просто все, — Стивен говорил таким будничным тоном, что у Тони внутри все словно покрывалось ледяной коркой. — Не соображал уже ничего, дни путал, да вообще ничего не различал. И ни на что не годился. Такими темпами и себя бы угробил, и тебя. Ты тогда еще в медикаментозной коме находился, но Хелен готова была со дня на день тебя выводить, и я начал искать варианты, желательно, такие, при которых не требовалось бы задействовать магию. Кофе не помогал, мои обычные травяные средства уже тоже, что-то более… изощренное использовать я не мог. Решил покопаться в том, что нашел, когда для тебя всякие разные штуки подыскивал, и обнаружил одно растение с совершенно непроизносимым любым человеком из нашего измерения названием, но весьма любопытными свойствами. Если коротко — хороший стимулятор. Очень хороший. Конечно, большинство его свойств я открыл, испытывая его на себе, и некоторые сюрпризы появляются до сих пор. В числе прочего, — Стивен поднял на уровень своего лица не дрожащую руку, — и это.  
  
Тони, успевший за время рассказа выпить половину чашки, потому что слушать это на трезвую голову было решительно невозможно, а ничего крепче чая ему все равно было нельзя, прикончил остатки и теперь почти не моргая смотрел, как чашка наполняется новой дымящейся порцией. Вот бы еще голова так мыслями наполнялась…  
  
— Почему тогда ты говоришь, что это кратковременно? Вдруг эта шайтан-трава может вылечить твои руки насовсем? — задал он первый пришедший в голову вопрос, потому что вглубь думать пока совершенно не получалось.  
  
— Вдруг, — Стивен пожал плечами. — Но я сомневаюсь. Из длительных эффектов я пока наблюдаю только бодрость и потрясающую работоспособность. Все остальное действительно кратковременно.  
  
Почему-то все это Тони не нравилось. Совершенно не нравилось.  
  
— Например?  
  
— Например, пару недель я мог обходиться не только без сна, но и без еды. Потом прошло, сейчас приходится есть снова. Еще какое-то время, дней, кажется, пять или шесть, я читал в несколько раз быстрее своей обычной скорости. И все подобное. Никакого пара из ушей или чего-то в этом роде, — Стивен усмехнулся.  
  
У Тони улыбнуться не получилось. Его мозг, работающий пусть и не на полную, но довольно сносно , вычленил главное: Стивен не спит. И черт его знает, сколько уже времени. Если с того момента, как доктор Чо вывела Тони из комы, то… Это уже больше, чем несколько месяцев. Но этого ведь просто не может быть, правда?  
  
— Как долго ты не спишь, Стивен?  
  
— Тони, я…  
  
Продолжения не последовало, но Тони оно уже и не требовалось, чтобы понять, что в своих расчетах он не ошибся. Теперь следовало перевести вопрос «какого черта?» во что-то более… эмпатичное.  
  
— Но сейчас-то зачем? — кое-как нашелся Тони после значительной паузы, во время которой Стивен все же отвел взгляд. — Столько времени прошло… Все ведь в порядке. Все в порядке, док, и я, и… Все наладилось. Уж спать-то ты себе точно можешь позволить.  
  
— Могу, но зачем? — Стивен снова посмотрел на Тони, и того едва не передернуло от того, как вдруг загорелся этот взгляд. — Я успеваю больше чем когда-либо и не испытываю при этом никаких неудобств, а временами даже получаю вполне приятные бонусы вроде этих, — снова поднятая рука.  
  
— Док, Мерлин тебя подери, а… — почти простонал Тони, испытывая желание запустить руку в волосы, но не будучи уверенным, что не повыдерет их к такой-то матери бионическими пальцами. — Ты не знаешь, как это работает. Ты не знаешь, какой бонус будет следующим и будет ли он бонусом. И будет ли он вообще.  
  
— Тони, все в порядке! — Стивен даже подался вперед, словно испугавшись, что Тони может стать плохо. — Ты сам видишь, что все в порядке. И что прошло немало времени. Значит, это не опасно.  
  
— Док, ты же… Ты же док! А выводы делаешь на школьном уровне. Паучок уже бы от такого поостерегся, а ты…  
  
— А я действительно в порядке. И у меня наконец-то много времени.  
  
Тони залпом осушил вторую порцию чая и даже не стал наблюдать, как появляется третья. Он попытался вспомнить себя — до. Неужели он отказался бы от бесконечного кофе? От нескончаемого энергетика, стимулятора? Отказался бы от возможности не спать ночами, а творить, придумывать все новые и новые способы защитить свой мир? Нет, не отказался бы.  
  
Тогда.  
  
А сейчас?  
  
— Я тебя понимаю, — осторожно начал Тони. — Это действительно, как сказал бы Паучок, круто. Все время мира в твоем распоряжении — и не одного мира, в твоем-то случае. Но, черт, Стивен… Это не выход.  
  
— О чем ты?  
  
Надо же, а Тони считал себя чемпионом по принятию невинного вида.  
  
— О твоем чувстве вины. Если бы мне — прошлому мне, до Щелчка — предложили такую чудо-травку, я попросил бы весь запас и безлимитный проездной туда, где ты ее откопал. Ты сделал все, что мог, Стивен. И сделал все правильно. Никто не смог бы лучше, даже с этой твоей травой.  
  
Дослушивал Стивен, закрыв не дрожащими руками лицо. Тони подавил вздох, откинул тонкий плед и медленно опустил ноги на пол. Оперся было бионической рукой о прикроватную тумбочку, но встать не успел: Стивен, явно расслышав его шевеления, тут же поднялся с кресла и в два шага оказался рядом.  
  
— Ты куда это?  
  
— К тебе это, — фыркнул Тони, хлопая по кровати рядом с собой, мол, садись теперь. — Дружеское похлопывание, все дела. Лучше левой.  
  
— Лучше левой, — повторил Стивен, садясь. — И что, сейчас ты бы серьезно отказался?  
  
— Да. Серьезно. И это тоже — благодаря тебе. Так что завязывай и ты, а?  
  
— Это будет сложно, — голос Стивена дрогнул, не то от благодарности Тони, не то от представления, как именно он будет «завязывать».  
  
— О, я знаю. Но ты же не один. Справимся.  
  
— Как ты себе это представляешь?  
  
— Элементарно, доктор, хоть ты и не Ватсон. Гляди: сейчас ты пишешь Вонгу эсэмэску о том, что берешь отпуск… Погоди перебивать! — попытки Стивена возразить следовало пресечь на корню. — Так вот: берешь отпуск. И зовешь Вонга сюда передать обязанности. Передаешь обязанности — и эту свою штуковину с колечками, чтобы не было соблазна свалить в процессе. Потом Вонг закинет нас в одно славное местечко, и мы чудесно проведем там время ровно до тех пор, пока тебе окончательно не расхочется баловаться шайтан-травой. Предупреждая твои возражения: ничего за это время не случится. Ни-че-го. Просто потому что тебе тоже нужен отдых. Отоспишься — и вернемся.  
  
Стивен молчал так долго, с еще более сложным выражением лица глядя на Тони, что тот даже начал подумывать, вызвать ли самому сюда Вонга себе в союзники.  
  
— А как же твоя восстановительная медицина и все остальное? — вопрос прозвучал, когда Тони уже практически набирал воздух в легкие, чтобы окликнуть Пятницу.  
  
— Подождет. Ты сам прекрасно знаешь, что ничего страшного не случится, а отдохнуть от нее тоже невредно. Обещаю делать зарядку по утрам.  
  
Вместо ответа Стивен достал из складок своего одеяния мобильник.


End file.
